


Eddsworld Slavery AU

by jackinthebox123



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Abuse, Cause it's about slaves, Don't read this if you get triggered easily, M/M, Past mentions to rape, Sex slavery mentioned, Slavery, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackinthebox123/pseuds/jackinthebox123
Summary: In a far off future there is a land of gleeful, wealthy harmony for some, and misery for others.It's a future full of powers, but they don't control those powers freely.The Elementals, people who possess power, are slaves to the Silver Eyed. They have no hope of freedom, without being able to override the control the Silver Eyed have over them.There is no way this meager band can save everyone.A gun-crazy maniac, a fashionista, a freak, and a leader. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.Doesn't it?





	1. All Gather for the Meeting at the Capital.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you get triggered easily.

This is a world in the far off future.  
Every country as we know it was on the verge of another World War, economy going down along with every government’s control on it’s people.  
Then, on a day that became known as “The Day of the Wave”, everything started to change. About half of the population began to gain certain powers that they definitely hadn’t had before. Their eyes changed to match the elements. Someone with red eyes found themselves able to spark a fire from their hands, or someone with blue eyes could make water float.  
Every color was different, a different hue, a different color all together.  
Every power was different. A different affinity, a different spark.  
Some people made fire from their hands, some people from their knees, some people could make fire vanish.  
As for the other half of the population…  
They found themselves with what seemed like nothing. Their eyes changed to make a sort of silvery white color, and they had no powers of their own.  
Or so they thought. It took a year for word to spread, that the silver eyed had one particular power, perhaps the most powerful.  
To control someone with colored eyes.  
They could make the ones that became known as “the Elementals” bend to their will, use their power to help themselves. The silver eyed became known as just that. “Silver Eyed.”  
After a while, the Elementals became fed up with the constant manipulation, and sparked a war against them, attempting to attack before the Silver Eyed could control them.  
It was in vain. Many many people died in the war, the official World War 3, and the population that survived, somehow still 50/50, ended up moving to the U.S.  
They rebuilt a governmental system, though they did nothing to try to loosen the grip of the Silver Eyed. They gained control, of course, and society re-balanced itself.  
Society as they knew it was devolved. There were several kings throughout the country, and though they had no true political control, they had much economic influence.  
As for the Elementals? Some of them lived in families. Those that did, however, were often poor, and therefore very rare.  
The majority of Elementals became slaves. With the Silver Eyed’s control over them, there was no way to fight back. Some Silver Eyed were good to them, and some abused them. No one seemed to care anymore, and with no hope of rebellion, the occasional fight for rights was dissuaded. Would the Elementals ever be treated like real humans again?  
They could only wait.

\- - - - - Chapter One - - - - - 

Twelve-year-old Tom burned a hole through yet another plate, and it dropped to the ground, shattering. He didn’t mean to, of course. He didn’t know how to control his power today.  
With every dish he dropped, he became more and more nervous, and more and more acid seemed to accumulate on his hands.  
He held his hands up, palms facing upwards, and tried to calm down.  
It certainly didn’t help when his Silver Eyed stormed in, angry that he wasn’t finished.  
“What are you standing around for?!? And-” The Silver Eyed picked up a plate, a hand shaped hole burned right through the middle. It went quiet. Tom didn’t dare say a word.  
He knew he was in trouble. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know how to control it, but it never seemed to matter. The Silver Eyed knew that already.  
He turned around, fury written across his face and slapped Tom across the face, hard enough to send him reeling against the wall.  
The Silver Eyed grabbed him by his neck and threw him at the dishwasher, Tom slamming into it and slumping down a little.  
He was careful to keep his hands away from everything, feeling a couple holes being burned into his shorts without burning him.  
Silver Eyed glared at him, then grabbed his arm to jerk him to his feet. “Pack another pair of shorts or something, we leave tomorrow to go to the Capital.”  
The Capital was the huge city that belonged to the king of their area, King Stout.  
There was an annual meeting there about moving Silver Eyed and their slaves up the ranks of nobility. The ones at the top, the kings, were given their own castle, along with control of the Capital in their area, and looser control of the lands surrounding it.  
Everyone came to be assessed for their money, quality of slaves, amount of land earned that year.  
Elementals always stayed slaves, though they usually got better care in the upper ranks.  
Tom didn’t believe it, seeing as it depended on the owner, though he would never say this out loud.  
He gladly took the excuse to escape to his room, if you could call it that. It was a dingy closet under the stairs, and he didn’t have much in there anyway. A blanket, two other pairs of shorts just as beat up and dirty as the ones he was wearing, and one single shirt.  
The shorts, Tom was pretty sure, were made of white cotton. He had them for years, and they had always been too big for his scrawny figure, so he held them up with a simple thin rope. They were pretty much all he ever wore. The shirt was only for fancy occasions, such as the meeting at the Capital.  
He picked them up, fishing out a plastic bag from somewhere and stuffing the shorts and shirt inside. He wouldn’t need his blanket, and he didn’t have anything else. He needed food, of course, but would have to wait until Silver Eyed gave it to him.  
He cracked open the door, but realized that someone was over, having some sort of conversation with Silver Eyed.  
He closed the door again, listening carefully. It was the only way Tom ever got news.  
“... sell for a good price, do you think?” It was Silver Eyed.  
Another voice spoke, one Tom recognized. He suddenly felt sick.  
“Ah, well, scrawny as he is, who knows where he’ll be popular. Still, I think a young Elemental like that will appeal to a lot of my customers, you know?”  
Tom was shaking. He hugged himself, trying to keep it together. Acid slowly dripped off his elbows, making a few dot shaped burn marks in the floor.  
“TOM!”  
Tom jumped, then opened the door tentatively. “Yes, sir…?”  
“Come say hi to Mr. Nancy. You remember him, don’t you?”  
Only too well. Tom came forward and nodded at him, trying to hide his fear.  
“Oh? What’s that on his eyes?” Mr. Nancy leaned forward, and Tom tensed up.  
“Ah, well, his eyes have scared away people who come to collect my crops in the past. I didn’t want something like that to ruin my business, you know?”  
Tom instinctively raised his hand to touch the black cloth at his temple. He had a device, made by some technician his Silver Eyed knew, that gave him what looked like a blindfold, but that Tom could see through perfectly. The cloth was a bit thicker around his eyes, where a sewn shut pocket held the device itself.  
They shared a hearty laugh, then Mr. Nancy leaned forward again, toward Tom’s Silver Eyed.  
“Are you sure I can’t have him today? I could have someone buy him tomorrow, at a good price. He would get to stay with me one night too, isn’t that right, Tom?”  
Tom took a step back, then stopped. Silver Eyed turned to him. “You go back to your closet, I’m discussing business and we can’t have you loitering around doing nothing. Go find something you can’t burn and clean it.”  
Tom nodded and quickly walked away.  
Mr. Nancy left a couple hours later, and Tom’s Silver Eyed went to sleep.  
Tom didn’t get much sleep that night. He was kept awake coming up with plans to run away, to hide, where to go, how he could convice his Silver Eyed to let him stay.  
He knew that slaves were often treated better than him. He knew he was stuck with scum. But scum was better than hell, and being sold as a sex slave, especially being sold by HIM, would be hell.  
He curled up under his thin and ragged blanket, falling into an uneasy sleep.  
The next morning his Silver Eyed burst into his room, as expected, demanding Tom to get up and get on the caravan.  
Why Caravan? In World War 3, one of the leading Elementals had a rare and powerful power, to be able to touch an object and control that and every object like it all over the world. He got his hands on a car, and every car in the world was sent off its path and toward the Focal Point.  
In China, somewhere, there was a huge, towering pile of cars as big as an American state, all crushed and unable to be used. The Elemental killed himself partway through the war, after doing his deed, in order to stay out of the hands of the Silver Eyed.  
They didn’t learn he was dead until after the war.  
Tom grabbed his tiny bag and rushed out to the caravan, sitting in his usual spot in the back corner, so he could see the road stretching behind him.  
He’d have to escape sometime during the trip.  
“We will be meeting up with three other Silver Eyed,” Tom’s Silver Eyed explained, “And you will ride with their slaves in a second caravan. Don’t think for a minute that you will just be joyfully hanging out, having a jolly good time and wrecking the place. There will be a man watching you the whole time, making sure you stay quiet just like Elementals should. Understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good. Now, what is it today?”  
Tom shivered. “I- I don’t know yet.”  
“Like hell you don’t know.”  
Tom yelped as he was grabbed by the hair and dragged closer, his Silver Eyed looking him up and down.  
Tom didn’t realize that the icy feeling in his chest was manifesting, covering his chest in patches of frost.  
He was released. “You will not tell the other slaves about your power, got it?”  
“Y-yes sir.”  
“Go back to your spot.” Tom stood on shaky knees and sat back in his corner.  
He couldn’t wait to meet the other slaves, even if they weren’t allowed to talk. It was nice to know he wasn’t alone.


	2. Jody Mackleberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this OC mostly out of necessity.

Edd was the first other slave that Tom got to meet. He wore a green baggy shirt and beige shorts, making Tom feel uncomfortably underdressed. They stayed on the same caravan, only splitting into two after they’d met the next person.  
Tom was speechless.  
His name was Tord, the slave, but he most definitely didn’t seem like it. He wore a red hoodie and black jeans, and black shoes. He walked with a confident sort of stride, he didn’t seem to have a care in the world. When they all piled into the now crowded caravan, he immediately showed off his power, sounding like a salesman.  
“I make guns out of thin air.” He had red eyes, which usually meant they had an affinity for gunpower or the manipulation of blood energy. It could be scary if you got in a fight with one, but it didn’t often happen as they were always kept under strict control, or sometimes, in the worst parts of the country, killed as infants.  
So to see one flaunting his power like that was impressive, and a little scary.  
“I can make big guns, small guns, short range or long range, I can make-”  
“Tord.” Tord had made a gun for every example, including a bazooka that made the caravan weigh heavy, but they all fizzled away when his name was spoken.  
There were two Silver Eyed that accompanied Tord, and it was the taller one, apparently named ‘Patryck’, that scolded him. “Be quiet. And stop flaunting your power, it’s not a good influence.”  
The other one very obviously tried to hide a snort of laughter.  
Their savior for a little while was the fact that both Edd’s and Tom’s Silver Eyed had been about as shocked as they were, and the fact that they were a higher rank than themselves.  
But finally, Tom’s Silver Eyed spoke up.  
“I was not aware we were tagging along with a ragtag group of hooligans.” He scolded.  
“Hardly.” Paul, Tom thought his name was, chipped in. “He is the most disciplined slave in the region.”  
He started laughing too hard to be able to keep it to himself. Patryck sighed.  
“Forgive us.” He said apologetically. “We may not take the system too seriously, but I swear we will attempt to behave ourselves during our ride.”  
“No one seems to understand the importance of keeping them in check.” Edd’s Silver Eyed said, disgusted. “If we didn’t control them like we did, they would have killed us all a long time ago.”  
Patryck kicked Paul, laughing hysterically, out of the caravan. He had to jog alongside, no longer laughing.  
“We wouldn’t kill ALL of y-”  
“Tord.” Patryck kicked his shin, lightly. “Shut up.”  
Tord rolled his eyes.  
They arrived at the next farm, where the slave’s ‘escort’ would provide another caravan and begin watching over the slaves.  
When they arrived at the house Paul got into the caravan, sweating and glaring at Patryck. He said nothing, however, because Jody had just walked out.  
He greeted each Silver Eyed enthusiastically, then glared at the three slaves. For some reason, only now did it dawn on Tom that the slaves were all about his age, or so he assumed.  
Jody unclipped a tazer from his belt and activated it, staring at the slaves menacingly. “One wrong move, one word out of each of your mouths, and I will not be afraid to use this. You can’t use whatever powers you have on me, so I suggest you don’t even try. Understood? Address me as ‘Yes, sir’, but do not call me by name.”  
“Yes, sir.” They chorused, except for Tord, but to his luck Jody didn’t notice. He instead turned to the other Silver Eyed. “I promise they will be safe with me.”  
“I can’t thank you enough.” Tom’s Silver Eyed said monotonously, turning away. “Come on, we’ve lost time already.”  
They all piled into the first caravan and began to drive off, Jody getting in the second one after the slaves had gotten in and sitting at the end.  
There was silence.  
The clacking of hooves.  
Then Jody snickered. “Ohhhh I love this job.”  
Tord opened his mouth and Tom hissed at him, trying not to get them in trouble.  
Tord glared at him but went quiet.  
“Alright, I’m going to tell you a little about myself.” Jody said. Then he did something weird. He took the tazer off his belt and tossed it on the floor.  
“My name’s Jody, and I actually really don’t care what y’all do. If you want my full name, it’s Jody Mackleberry.”  
Edd’s mouth dropped open and gaped at him. Then at the others. He seemed to be the only one astonished.  
“Guys.” He said, startling Tom, as he’d said nothing since they met. “Do you know who this is? You have to know who this is.”  
Jody laughed. “He’s got the point.”  
“Guys this is Jody Mackleberry.” Tom frowned at him. “S-so I’ve heard.” He said quietly, confused. But he sensed it was okay to speak.  
“He’s the one that freed all the slaves in Red County, guys, he’s not a Silver Eyed!!” Edd was excited, almost bouncing in his seat. “None of the Silver Eyed know where he is, or who, but he’s basically a savior. Although, I heard, he only frees slaves if it’s safe for him and them to do so, which I totally understand, and only if it’s a matter of dire need. I mean, he can’t blow his cover or everyone’s screwed.”  
“When did you turn into a chatterbox?” Tord said, smirking.  
Tom was still trying to take this information in. “Wait. Seriously? We have a Freer riding our caravan, and the Silver Eyed don’t know?”  
“Yeaaaah Tom catch up.” Edd was too excited to be polite. “Oh man, I’m really happy to meet you, you’re a huge idol!”  
“Wait okay so we can talk and everything?”  
“And show off our powers, but I suggest that Tord doesn’t.” Edd frowned at Tord. “He’ll get us caught if he fires anything. Anyway, Tom, I’ve been dying to know, but what’s with your eye-”  
“Shh. We’re here.” Jody said. “The last house before we take the long trip to Capital.”


	3. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of rape  
> I'm sorry it's necessary to the story.  
> I do not put details.  
> Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update.

\- - - Chapter 3 - - - 

Tom had to admit, he didn’t like the ones like Matt. Although Matt’s Silver Eyed seemed nice enough, Matt was way too ‘out there’ to be safe. His Silver Eyed, an older lady who insisted they stay the night, that there was plenty of time to travel in the morning, acted as though she didn’t even notice Matt, except once to tell him to quiet down in respect for present company. Not in a mean way, more in a “he knows what he’s doing” way.  
They didn’t stay, instead immediately piling in the caravans after loading up the lady’s stuff, and Matt joined the slaves in the back, chipper and excited for his trip.  
He wore a purple sweater that was clearly studded with gems of some sort, and a nice pair of blue jeans. As soon as they set off, Jody sat forward again, and it was like the tension dissipated. Tom sighed in relief.  
“Hey, Tom- it is Tom, right?- What’s with the eye thing?”  
Tom stiffened at Tord’s prying, and looked away instead of answering.  
“Okay, what are our powers?” Edd questioned. “I can make things grow. It’s not as cool as it sounds, I can’t, like, control vines and make them strangle someone, but I can…” He holds out a hand, and a daisy grows from his palm.  
“You know, that stuff.” He says, plucking it off his hand and throwing it out the back of the caravan.  
“Most of you know mine.” Tord eyed Matt. “I make guns.”  
“Oh, cool, well, I’ve been dying to tell you what I can do, but my lady told me to be quiet. Don’t tell her, okay?” Matt says to Jody, not waiting for a response, launching into a complicated and long explanation that can be summarized in three quick words: “I make gems.”  
His rant went on for so long, about how he wove his ‘authentic’ and ‘beautiful’ gems into clothing and rings to sell, and how he quickly went up the ranks with his lady.  
“Don’t tell anyone, I’ve almost been killed or kidnapped about a thousand times because people wanted me. I’m pretty special.” He says offhandedly, as though it were no biggie.  
Finally he was done with his explanation, and though Tom had hoped the others would drop the topic, they immediately all turned to him. “So, what do you do?” Tord asked. “And you gotta tell us about the eye thing at some point.  
Tom felt fear stab him, and he stayed clammed up, hoping maybe they’d be weirded out and move on, until he felt a chill and remembered his newfound power.  
Ice crept over his chest, and when he realized what was happening, it only got worse. It didn’t freeze him, he could still move freely, but it showed in frosty patches.  
He covered his chest with his arms, feeling fear for them figuring out about him and it getting to his Silver Eyed and oh god he was going to die and then be handed to Mr. Nancy and-  
“Wooooaaaah! That’s so cool!” Edd said, genuinely, and reached out to gently touch his collarbone. Tom flinched at the same time as Edd did, and Edd smiled a little. “It’s cold.”  
“You don’t say.” Tom said sarcastically, rolling his eyes under the mask. He couldn’t help feeling underdressed, what with everyone else having shirts at least.  
“Can we talk about someone else?” Tom pleaded, when everyone kept staring at him.  
“Oh, yes! Everyone, tell me about your Silver Eyed’s.” Matt cut in. “I could talk about mine FOREVER, but I should allow you all a chance to talk.” Oh how nice of him.  
“Mine are gay.” Tord said nonchalantly.  
There was a collective gasp.  
“I thought- I thought they were just partners in their work?” Tom asked, his hands dropping to his lap.  
“Nope. They want to get married but of course it’s been banned and you know, hated on and everything, so they keep it secret.”  
“Why tell us?” Tom asked. “Shouldn’t you keep it a secret?”  
“As far as I’m concerned, I have enough blackmail on all of you to prevent you from spilling the beans to anyone else without fear of death.” Tord said nonchalantly. He grinned at their bewildered expressions. “I’m a master in the art of control and blackmail. Anyway, they’re nice, kinda bossy sometimes. I’m not allowed to boss them around until I come of age. Once that happens, though.” He got a huge sadistic grin. “I will rule the world.”  
Tom couldn’t help but roll his eyes. No one said that and actually went through with it. They just had a rebellion and quickly were killed.  
Jody rolled his eyes. “Next topic, so we don’t feel like we’re standing on landmines called Tord?”  
“My Silver Eyed is pretty… normal, I guess. Beating me when I do something wrong, or just when he feels like it, ordering me to do stuff, I work on a farm so you know, he has an abundant crop. He only got me a few years ago, and for a while I must admit I didn’t do anything he wanted me to. I tried to pretend to be mute and powerless, but after a while I was broken in.” A word that also meant that the slave was properly trained. “Before that I was just in hiding, then on the market.”  
Again the attention was on Tom, and he sighed. He supposed he could open up a little, since, as Tord said, he had enough blackmail on the rest of them.  
“I’ve been with my Silver Eyed for a while, maybe a year by now. Before that, I was with a lady for six weeks, and before that Mr.- uh, another person. For a while. He was a elemental seller. He changed halfway during the time I was with him, went into another trade, if you… know what I mean… A-anyway, I’ve been passed from Silver Eyed to Silver Eyed, but no one wants to keep me. My Silver Eyed now wants to sell me to-” He stopped, then swallowed, then glanced at Jody for a second before lifting his hands up to his head. “It’s because of my eyes.”  
“Why, what color are they?” Tord asked, leaning forward in anticipation.  
Tom looked around quickly to make sure the Silver Eyed weren’t there, then, before he could tell himself not to, realizing that he wasn’t as scared of them telling his SIlver Eyed as he was of them being scared of him, he dropped the -goggles? Blindfold?- into his lap and looked up at them, ignoring the ice spreading across his chest again.  
Matt fainted, and Tord flinched back, and Edd… just scooted forward to look closer. “Is there any white at all? Or is it all just… black?”  
“I have black eyes.” Tom said quietly, then lifted up the goggles-blindfold.  
“Wait-” Tord reached over and pushed his hands back down. “I think it’s cool. Like, I’ve never seen anyone’s eyes look like yours before. Is it unique?”  
“I haven’t met anyone with eyes like mine, if that’s what you mean.” Tom quickly put the mask back on. “I’ll get in trouble if anyone finds out I told you all. Like, maybe killed. So please don’t tell.”  
Tord’s eyes widen, then he shrugs. “Well, okay.”  
Jody was looking at Tom inquisitively. “You said you’re going to be sold to someone new now. Who?”  
Tom felt a stabbing feeling and clammed up again. Yeah, maybe Jody needed to know, so he could escape but…  
He couldn’t breathe.  
He was going to hyperventilate.  
He… he was going to be a sex slave.  
He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. He’d rather die. Could he die? Maybe his power for that day could kill him.  
No one noticed him acting odd, because they moved on, talking about different things they could do with their power, and when Tom passed out, they thought he was asleep.  
When he was shaken awake it was night outside. He’d shifted from passed out to asleep a little bit earlier.  
Tord was the one shaking him awake. “Hey, sleepyhead, we’re coming to our hotel. Get up.”  
Tom sat up groggily, rubbing his face to wake himself up. Tord put a finger over his lips and sat back down in his seat, the others quiet as well.  
Jody pulled out his taser and got off as soon as the caravans stopped. “Everyone out!” He said in a commanding voice. “Now!”  
Tom stood and clambered out, fear trickling in. This might have been the longest he’d gone without his Silver Eyed, a welcome break, but now it was like reality was settling on his shoulders, the unpredictability of someone who had complete control over another. If his Silver Eyed was in a good mood, then he should be fine. If he was in a bad mood, then Tom would need to brace himself for abuse.  
But everyone who came off the caravan in front was laughing joyfully, the lady immediately strolling over to Matt and patting him on the head. “You were a good boy, weren’t you? Be a dear and bring my stuff up to my room. I think I will dine with these fine gentlemen until later, so get yourself to sleep.”  
Tom felt himself relax a little. He might be asleep by the time his Silver Eyed came up to the room.  
All the Silver Eyed got their own rooms, with their Elementals accompanying them. Paul and Patryck excused, of course. And Jody would stay in Edd’s room.  
Tom wished Jody was in his room, maybe he could sneak him away. His Silver Eyed came over. “You didn’t show them anything, did you?”  
Tom clamped down on his fear. That’s what the ice was triggered by, and he couldn’t let it out of control.  
“No sir.”  
His ear rang when the slap came.  
“I didn’t tell you to talk.” His Silver Eyed grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the pile of luggage, throwing him forward. “Get our stuff and take it up, freak.” He laughed as Tom and the rest of them carried the stuff up to their respective rooms.  
As soon as Tom crossed the threshold of their room his Silver Eyed locked the door, after telling him to stay put.  
\- - -  
His Silver Eyed came back drunk, shaking Tom awake. Tom woke with a start as he was dragged off the comfortable floor and tossed onto the bed.  
He turned toward his silver eyed and sat up quickly, fear stabbing his chest.  
It was past midnight, so his power was as yet unknown.  
It was past midnight, and his Silver Eyed was drunk, and his Silver Eyed was crawling on top of him, offering a trial before selling him to Mr. Nancy, and Tom pleaded, but there was nothing he could do but wait for it to be over.  
\- - -


	4. Hiatus will be ending soon :)

Hey guys. I am officially on hiatus until a time that is to be determined.  
I have dropped (maybe temporarily, we'll see) out of the Eddsworld fandom and moved on to playing Overwatch 24/7  
I love the lore of the game, and just the game itself.  
I'm sorry, I know this will disappoint a lot of you, HOWEVER!  
I can still do requests for oneshots, simply because I don't have to come up with the idea of what to write myself, but otherwise, on my other works, I am 100% on hiatus until a later time. If you want to request a oneshot go to my Tomtord oneshots.  
(I will not drop stories that don't have an ending, but I won't be adding to them for a while.)  
Thanks for understanding, and if you don't, I apologize greatly.  
I have been debating if I should write Overwatch stories so if you want me to let me know in the comments. I don't know yet.

Hi gang! I will be continuing this story and this story only! I'm not into Eddsworld anymore, but enough people liked it that I think I'll continue.  
I know Eddsworld is a dying fandom, but for anyone who really wants an update, you won't have to wait too much longer :)


End file.
